The Bartons
by Monster-Of-Chaos13
Summary: Bella Swan... Or Barton? Bella has been living a lie... Or mission? But when the new form of H.Y.D.R.A attacks Bella, must get out of there. But when called in, she gets thrown in the world of Gods, Super Soldiers, and Ailens. What more could she want? But can Bella handle romance after Edward? R&R Srry suck at summiers... Plz read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like my new story! I've got other Avenger stories if you would like to read them.**

_** I DO NOT OWN**_** ANYTHING!**

* * *

Prologue

Bella was requested to bridge, by Agent Coulson for a mission debriefing.

As Bella walking in she got the eerie feeling she was not going to like this mission. Director Fury was waiting for her with Agent Hill, and Coulson.

"Good evening Director Fury, Hill, Coulson." I said walking in.

"Good seeing you in a good mood Blade." Fury said turning around.

"But I got this feeling I'm going to hate this."

"You just might." Coulson mumbled.

"I need you to locate Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Emmitt Cullen. Also there's a new threat in Fork's High, so you will be dealing with that too. Do anything necessary for you infiltrate." Fury paused looking up at me form the file.

"No." I stated. "No way."

"We are very sorry, but Bells you know you gotta change your looks." Coulson said.

"I hate you all."

"We love you too." Hill said to me, and smirked.

I flipped her off, and turned to Fury.

"Ok, well who's my partner in this?"

"Charlie Swan, he retired from S.H.E.I.L.D, but he's willing to put you under his name for this. And this is a lone mission, no one but us four is to know about it. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah. But what about my tattoo? And my Harley "

"I'm sure Agent Coulson would love to tell you all about that. Right Agent?"

"Uh…I… Yes sir. I would just love to." Coulson said through clenched teeth.

Chapter One Bella's P.O.V

Today instead of riding with Edward, and the other Cullen's I rode my Harley. Yes, the Cullen's finally came home. I thought I had failed my mission, but they all came back. Still I don't know why.

Sadly that same night I had gotten in a fight with my targets guards. Turns out H.Y.D.R.A. was getting back together, I had to stop some of personal in the area. I have a busted up lip, a black eye, a few cuts here, and there, and a sprained ankle. So needless to say, I was half looking forward to seeing the Cullen's.

I finally pulled up, and saw a parking spot empty right by the Cullen's cars. I took it.

Everyone was in shock when I pulled up, but when I took off my helmet, I was almost laughing at their farcical expressions.

"What's up guys?" Edward looked away, but I didn't care, not anymore.

"Oh my God Bella!" Alice half yelled. "What happened to you?"

"A fight?"

"Jeez Bells, stop picking fights with the dogs." Emmett said smiling.

I rolled my eyes, and said, "Whatever, lets go."

Around lunch time, I got this feeling. You know that feeling when something is about to go wrong? Yeah that stupid little feeling in the back of your head, the one NOBODY listens to but me.

I looked up from my book I had in hand, and looked around. There in the very back sat about ten or so newbies, not from school oh no, H.Y.D.R.A newbies.

I sighed, shook my head, and got ready for a fight.

Jasper looked up, eyebrow raised, and then Edward looked over. See the thing between me and him is that I got over him. I did not want him back at all, and I knew it would only mess me up, so we settled on being just friends.

_Thump._

I landed on the floor, but only to get up fast as lighting, making a KO punch to a girl.

_Thump. _She went down.

Everybody, of course, screamed and ran out. I turned to the Cullen's.

"Find Charlie, tell him H.Y.D.R.A hit. Go find Carlisle, make sure Charlie is with you at all times. No matter what, don't you come back." They hesitated. "Go!" They flew out of there.

After a while had enough, and just threw knifes all right in their throats.

"Well done." I turned, and saw the new leader of H.Y.D.R.A. Frank Envois. He was an older man, grey hair, red eyes, and scars all over. He was very short though, it made it really tough to take him seriously. He smiled, raised his gun, and…


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for not updateing, as you see I'm a tad busy. Teen board meetings, class projects, homework, and my IPod braking! Plus I still have 15 other books to finish, not includuing the one for ELA. **

** Anyways I do not own the Avengers... If I did I would be making my other story, Codename: Black Rose, the second movie due to come out 2015!**

* * *

Bella missed the bullet my cementers. She had to get back to base quickly. So she ran, as fast as she could. Bella could take on those guys easily, but she couldn't take the chance. She had to get back safe and sound.

**_ 2 Years Later…_**

"Agents Barton and Misery report."

My brother Clint and I are agents of S.H.E.I.L.D. We were assigned a mission together; to guard the Tesseract.

The last couple hours it has been acting out, hence Fury being here. He ordered everyone to gather everything from Phase 2, whatever that is, get back to the S.H.E.I.L.D base.

Only a few people had to stay behind, like Clint and I.

As my brother slides down a rope, I simply jump from the railing.

"Really?" My brother asked me.

"For real." I say.

We walk up to Fury, and the boys start talking so I tuned out on the whole thing; until the room started shaking.

Clint grabbed my arm and pushed me away. When everything calmed down, I looked up. My eyes met with a pair of blue-ish green ones. It was a man, long black hair, and dressed in gold and green armor. He was a sight to see, that man.

"Sir, put down the spear." Fury called put to him.

The man only smirked, and started killing people left and right.

The team coming from the left got killed, and so on. But when I through my knife at him, it bounced off and cut my arm. It was on then, hot or not.

Now I ran after him, and stated hand-to-hand combat.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

I can't just take him down; there just had to enough time for Fury to get the Tesseract, and get out. But I lost my focus, and was thrown across the room.

"Pleas don't take that. I still need it." The man said. His voice cold and sinister.

I looked over to Fury who was almost to the door with the case.

Clint tried to go after him but something happened I would never forget.

"You have heart." The man said, and pointed the spear at my brother's heart. His eyes glowed bright unnatural blue, and he put his gun down. He just stopped, like he was under control of that man.

"No!" I screamed.

I got up, and ran over to get my brother back. But only to get shot my said brother.

"Clint." I whispered. But he only shot me again, and again until I fell to the floor.

"Clint." I whispered again. "Don't do this. Please." I saw the blue flicker, but only to go back.

"Please!" I screamed.

I then blacked out, not knowing what was happening…


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry I have not been updateing! I was at Disney World! For about week:( And I just started homeschooling! So this should be fun. O_o**

** I SADLY ****DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

** Chapter 3…..**

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Bells! Come on wake up." So I did as I was told and open my eyes to see Fury's face looking down at mine.

"W-what happened?" I said. Then it hit me; what happened.

Clint, Loki, Clint trying to kill me. I remember it all now.

"Wait… Never-mind I remember."

I then looked around to see all white walls, white bed sheets, and a wall with the S.H.E.I.L.D crest on it. I was in the hospital wing.

"Can I get out here? Like now?" I then added, "Then you can tell me what that bastard did with my only bit of blood family I have left."

He sighed then nodded. "Alright. But before you go any ware I think you might want to change."

I looked down at what I was wearing; a hospital gown. \

I looked back at Fury and said, "Oh hell yes I'm changing out of this peace of crap." I smiled at him, and he chuckled.

Once Fury leaves I found a pair of cloths in the bathroom. I got changed into my favorite black skinny jeans, a purple and black tank-top with my black combat boots. My one and only gun strapped around my right thigh and multiple knives strapped to my body.

When I walked out Fury was waiting for me.

"Ya know I never though of my ass being handed to me by a really hot god would ever hurt this much." Fury merely chuckled.

"Oh yeah! Laugh all you want Mr. Men-In-Black, but I will get you back for dragging me onto this."

He rolled my eyes and started talking anyways.

"We are now on a level 7 of security. As of right now we are at war." He stated saying as we walked down the corridor.

"Clint and some of our scientists were captured as well, and put under some form of mind control. The base was destroyed, but the Tesseract was stolen. Loki; the Norse god, had stolen it."

I shook my head and said, "So to sum this up your saying that we are at war with a crazy-ass-Norse-god? And with that; who are we calling in?"

"You'll see soon." He said as we walked into the control room. There sitting at the table was Bruce Banner, and the one and only Steven Rodgers.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Tesseract. Then you're gone with the wind."

I went and sat down at the table as Steve got to talk with the guys. I just sat there in my own thoughts. I remembered when S.H.E.I.L.D picked us up.

_Flashback _

_ "No." Clint has said sternly to General Fury._

_ "No." He said again looking into the other man's eyes._

_"I will not leave my sister to some people I don't even know. And no, you can't argue with that. She is my only blood family left. She stays with me; always."_

_ "I understand your concerns Mr. Barton, but you must think of the consequences of bringing your sister into this. If she is to come she must be trained from the point she steps through those doors. Nothing more than that." The man argued._

_ I decided to but in at this point. "Don't worry 'bout me Clint. You can go if you want. I will be fine; I promise." He shook his head and bent down to meet me at eye level. _

_ "I will never leave you. You are my family and I would do anything for. Nothing more; I would die for you." _

_ That Fury man decided to step in then._

_ "If you'd like, you can bring her but she stay at base at all times and will be trained in everything I see fit."_

_ After that offer was made we were on a small-ish plane and off to some S.H.E.I.L.D base. _

_ End of da flashback_

I was brought out of my toughs by some beeping noise and my name being called to suit-up.

"Aye-aye Captain Hook." I said smiling.


End file.
